narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Senkai Kaguya/Genin
Senkai Kaguya (Kaguya Senkai) is a young ninja born into the noble Kaguya Clan, a lineage that originates from Kirigakure and is one of the clans more notable members. The same clan that possesses the illustrious Kekkei Genkai, Shikotsumyaku. He is a very skilled genin. Appeance Senkai's appearance can be described as rather dashing. He has tanned skin. His hair is snow white and is medium length with a ponytail. Some say his body his nice. Working out at this young age increased his growth which caused him to grow taller. As a result he is relatively tall compared to many other shinobi his age standing at 5'6. His usual attire consists of white cloak with a hood, white sash, white tabi and white zōri. On the back of the cloak, the Kaguya Clan symbol takes center. Although being apart of their lineage, Senkai does not have the two red circular marks like others in his clan. Personality Senkai is a very stoic, quiet child, who usually only speaks when spoken to or when something is worth saying, or during a fight. He is extremely loyal to his allies but will eliminate them if they commit treason without hesitation as he thinks that is utterly digusting. Senkai is very proud to be from the clan he hails from. He believes their blood to be royal blood and thinks that they are outright better than others. Although he thinks this within, he wont say it since he is not stuck up. Background Abilities Taijutsu Like most of his heritage, Senkai is very talented in the art of using his body as a weapon. Due to his Kekkei Genkai, the bones that are in his body can be used freely as weapons. But they also can help on the defensive side. These bones allow a greater defense against attacks that are meant to hurt him. He uses them as a way that increases his attack power and his defense. In battle, He uses the White Tiger Fighting Style a combat style that mainly uses a combination of quick movement. The attacks from this way of combat are used with quick jabs, kicks, and grapples. He mainly in battle is calm, so he looks graceful when fighting, showing top notch balance and strategy during it. Ninjutsu Senkai has excellent control over his chakra, and has a chakra reserve rivaling most of other shinobi. He has gained such control over it, that he has learned to be able to combine his chakra with his taijutsu to increase the sheer force and power of it. This such great control was brought on by meditation and training. He uses the chakra in a unique manner. He attacks normally, yet right before hitting the opponent, he would amplify it in a short burst to the desired location of his body. Of course, his lineage comes into play with this as well. The Kaguya are known for their vast amount of chakra reserves and ability to use it effectively, especially the pure blooded clan members. Since he is one of the few to be pure blooded, he is granted this dominance over those who are hybrids of other clans. His skill in chakra control have ascended him to the Young shinobi he is today. This has been proven as not many can control their gift as beautifully and skillfully as he can. Even though Senkai mostly uses his Shikotsumyaku in battle, he does use other means. Shikotsumyaku Shikotsumyaku is the kekkei genkai which possesses the ability to create and manipulate skeletal bones. The durability of the bones is shown to have great strength as it can withstand many attacks. Senkai's Shikotsumyaku is no different than others use, but however he is very skilled at using it adequately and good at using it for his age. Using this, it allows him to make constructs out of bone fused with chakra. The chakra greatly increases it. The usages of this stems from creating forests of bone to creating swords.